


brightest person i know

by sailorsjupiter



Series: eclipse [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, moonsun, soft because i just love them ok, soft moonsun, yongsun talks about her feelings with wheesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsjupiter/pseuds/sailorsjupiter
Summary: yongsun, wheein and hyejin share their first encounters with byulyi.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: eclipse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	brightest person i know

yongsun squealed into her hands in embarrassment.

after an exciting game of truth or dare at a convivial gathering over cocktails, yongsun couldn't seem to get over the little secret that was shared amongst the table.

hyejin pursed her lips. 'byulyi is kind of... intimidating. don't you think?' wheein took a sip of her daiquiri. 'hyejin's right. how are you even remotely attracted to her? i swear i almost always piss myself whenever i see her.' wheein pondered about the first time she met byulyi. she had luscious purple hair, eyebrow slits and piercings and dawned a floral patterned army green button down.

two years ago

'hey, kid.' wheein whipped her head around at the disembodied voice calling out for her. a mysterious purple haired girl was leaning against the pillar, her intense eyes staring straight into wheein's soul. 'have you seen kim yongsun around?' wheein shivered, intimidated by her gravelly tone. 'um, i'm so sorry if this is rude but, who are you?' she murmured. the lady's expression remained unchanged, her hooded eyes still looking at wheein.

'does it matter who i am? i'm yongsun's friend. she said she wanted to meet me after school but i can't seem to find her anywhere.' she responded flatly. 'yongsun’s classes should've probably ended by now. maybe just hang around a little more and she'll turn up?' wheein suggested lowly. the lady huffed, 'tsk. that bitch.' she placed her hands in her pockets as she tapped her feet. wheein fiddled with her grey sleeves, not knowing what else to say. she lifted her head a little to meet the purple haired lady's face. her face was deadpan and completely unreadable.

'byulyi! byulyi!' a breathless voice screamed. byulyi rolled her eyes. 'there you are! i almost rotted to death just by waiting for you!' she complained, pulling yongsun into a bear-like yet somehow affectionate hug. 'i'm sorry! i got caught up with work.' wheein watched the two girls bicker in front of her. as she turned around to take her leave, byulyi grabbed her shoulder gently. 

'kid, you weren't much help but thanks. i would've already left her ass if it weren't for you. my name's byulyi, if you haven't pieced it together already.' byulyi smiled slightly. 'hey! stop hitting on wheein! you've scarred her enough.' yongsun said and whacked her arm. 'sorry, wheein.' she apologised. wheein laughed nervously, aware that byulyi was still right beside yongsun. 'it's fine. you guys should go now! i don't want to keep you guys waiting from whatever plans you have.' yongsun grinned, locking arms with byulyi as she dragged her across the campus and towards the gates.

present day

wheein shuddered thinking about her again. the last time she saw her, she had recently dyed her hair jet black, which made her whole aura all the more intimidating. yongsun's flustered face turned surprised all of a sudden. 'byulyi's not scary at all.' 'yeah, no. the air around her just screams "you're gonna die if you keep looking at me." she probably chokeslams people for fun. just look at her arms!' hyejin muttered under her breath. until now, hyejin still hasn’t forgotten the menacing aura that floated around byulyi.

one year ago

hyejin panted as she jogged on the track. the beads of sweat trickled from the back of her neck and her heart throbbed inside her chest. 'ahn hyejin?' she slowed down her pace after she heard name. she saw a brown haired lady dressed in a loose blue tank top, track pants and a black cap. hyejin felt her skin get goosebumps at the change in atmosphere, the warm morning air becoming dark and daunting. the lady looked pretty and innocent, but her entire aura seemed to be the opposite.

'you're one of yongsun's friends, right?' the lady asked. hyejin only nodded. she didn't want to risk giving too much information, she might have been a serial killer for all she knew. but for some reason, she looked familiar. 'great, i'm one of yongsun's friends as well. listen, you know that yongsun’s birthday is coming up soon, right? so, i was planning on getting her something but i don’t know what to get. have any ideas?' hyejin furrowed her eyebrows at her request.

'well, maybe you could try taking her out? not in that way, but maybe just for a meal?' the lady facepalmed herself almost immediately. 'ugh,' she groaned, 'why didn't i think of that? thanks.' and with that, she strode away. 

present day

'well, i guess she can come off as scary and distant at first, but she's actually a really bright person.' yongsun beamed, reminiscing about her memories with byulyi.

five years ago

'hey, yongsun, right? i kind of need help with my assignment for the photography club. you don't have to do much, you just have to pose for me. care to help?' a gruff voice asked. yongsun stared at her quizzically. 'i'm byulyi.' she continued before yongsun could open her mouth to reply. 'look, i'll pay you. i really need to get this done. would a twenty work?' yongsun nodded, unsure of how to reply. 'great. come with me.' yongsun followed byulyi's trail like a lost puppy before she was led to a studio with bright lights and coloured clear film.

'okay, blue, red or purple?' byulyi said as she held up the film. 'blue would work.' yongsun spoke for the first time since she met byulyi. she covered the studio lights with the bright blue film, her eyes almost going crossed eyed from concentration. yongsun watched her quietly. byulyi ran over to her camera set up and gestured for yongsun to look at her. 'just do some random poses for the camera. i'll countdown from three.'

'three...'

'two...'

'one!'

a couple photos later, byulyi looked through her gallery excitedly. her doe eyes glistened with delight and her deep voice became silvery as she mumbled to herself. yongsun stared at byulyi who was grinning from ear to ear, her dimples coming to show. for some reason, her heart felt like it was about to melt, like it was a block of ice and byulyi was a fire. 'here's your twenty dollars, yongsun. thank you for you help.' she said contentedly, smiling widely. 'it was no problem.'

present day

yongsun felt her cheeks getting hot again. she giggled softly before taking a sip of her mojito mocktail and placing the glass back down. 'in fact, she's the brightest person i know.'

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the first time i’m using ao3 to post my writing because the previous app i used just closed my account ??? so i was really confused while writing this oneshot so it may not look right. oops.


End file.
